Bus Stops (and Starts)
by genies
Summary: Albus waits at a bus stop to go to uni for the first time. Scorpius is there with him and that makes things better.


**Written for Rose (prompt: Nextgen fic)**

 **Written for Challenges by the Dozen at Caesar's Palace (prompt: write about a minor character)**

 **Written for Ultimate Chocolate Factory at Hogwarts (prompts: reminisce, intrigue, deal, unknown)**

 **Written for September event at Hogwarts (prompts:** **(dialogue) "Where should I sit?" / "Sit next to the [boy/girl] you think is the cutest." and (object) schoolbag)**

 **Written for Fanfic World Adventures (prompts: (scenario) Finding a person who no one seems to know/recognise (word) Victory (dialogue) "Feeling defeated is generally a temporary condition."))**

 **Written for Crystal, Gemstones & Astrology Challenge at HPFC (prompts: Write about someone who could be described as 'illuminating'.)**

 **WC: 596**

* * *

"Hey," the stranger says.

Albus has been so focused on counting cars that he hasn't noticed that someone has approached, and he twitches in surprise. "What the fuck? Scorpius?"

"How'd you know?"

"Victory." Albus turns towards the no-longer-stranger and laughs at the bewilderment on his face. "You always say 'hey' like that."

"I used a voice changer charm!"

"I have skills."

"Many skills." Albus rolls his eyes, but Scorpius cuts in again. "Keep your mind out of the gutter."

"Where should I sit?" Scorpius gestures to the bench dramatically.

"Sit next to the boy you think is the cutest," Albus snarks.

"Well, then I'd obviously have to sit next to myself, but the glamour I'm wearing isn't anywhere near cute enough as me, so I guess I'll sit next to you." Scorpius sits down with a flourish of his coat, much to Albus's amusement.

Albus considers scooting closer to Scorpius, but he first notices the rising sun coming through his strands of hair and smiles. "You look good."

Scorpius huffs a laugh. "Well, thanks. I'm glad all my identities are stunning even this early in the morning."

"Why are you up so early anyway?"

"No, Albus, what's your deal? A morning class? It's like you enjoy destroying yourself."

"Hey!"

They don't mention that both Albus and Scorpius are wearing glamours (they both know that the paps would come running), or that it's six thirty in the morning or that Albus is shaking. They don't mention that Scorpius has brought an extra jacket from home just in case Albus was cold (because he's always cold and because always forgets to bring his jackets). They don't mention that Albus's hand is creeping towards Scorpius's.

Things fit naturally this way.

Scorpius and Albus share a glance through the corners of their eyes before Albus smirks and shuffles himself over to the center of the bench. It's second nature for Scorpius when he drapes his arm over Albus's shoulder, and it's almost first nature for Albus when he lays his head back on Scorpius's chest.

"Why'd you come?" Albus whispers.

"I thought it'd help you if I were here to send you off...you know."

Albus nods, and Scorpius accepts that as an answer. A few nights ago, after Albus had a sudden realization that he had never gotten a real Muggle academic education at Hogwarts (what did he know about calculus? What did he know about English literature?) and started to panic, Scorpius and he had talked about it until Albus felt better. Slowly, the intrigue of higher education in the Muggle world to learn about science and technology ebbed back into Albus's memory. "Feeling defeated is generally a temporary condition."

Smiling a little smile, Albus feels his fingers warm as he reminisces and muses about a certain illuminating person.

The two of them sit in comfortable silence for a time that Albus doesn't count. Only the sound of a creaking bus coming around the corner pulls Albus back to Earth. "That's the one, I think."

Albus stands up and slugs his backpack over his shoulder. When they disentangle their arms, Albus takes a deep breath and stands. He turns over his shoulder and uses his free hand to wave at Scorpius, who is fully illuminated by the rising sun now. If Albus stops focusing on the way that Scorpius is waving wildly and looking like a fool, he can almost see the pride shining in his eyes.

Albus laughs and almost trips over the step, but he catches himself and steps into the unknown.


End file.
